


Frammenti

by Melitot Proud Eye (Melitot)



Series: Filled void [3]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Drabble Collection, Drama, F/M, Gen Fic, Humor, Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-07
Updated: 2011-07-07
Packaged: 2017-10-21 03:18:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melitot/pseuds/Melitot%20Proud%20Eye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Alza il viso al cielo notturno, nel tentativo di restare cosciente. Orihime lo bacia. (E' troppo.) Tutto è scuro sopra di loro e chiaro dove si perdono le distese della città, un puntillismo cangiante di luci.</i><br/>Tre drabbles Ulquihime</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frammenti

**Author's Note:**

> Prima pubblicazione: EFP, 03/07/11.  
> Questi li ho trovati su un vecchio quadernetto di appunti. Sono stati scritti poco dopo la serie di _Memento_ e poco prima di _Breath (of death)_ e... va bene, non ve ne frega niente XD Era solo per dire che ce ne sono tre e basta. A meno che Kubo non ci ridia Ulquiorra. O che io non trovi altri vecchi appunti.  
>  Si pongono in un'ipotetica timeline col nostro arrancar ritrovato e sistemato =)  
> DISCLAIMER: pensate che Ulquiorra sarebbe morto, se Bleach fosse mio?

  
#01   
**Interezza**   


Nella sua lunga vita, Ulquiorra non ha mai incontrato un Vizard (ed è strano, innaturale, dovrebbe impensierirlo: il suo occhio vede _tutto_ ). Non ha nome per l'individuo che gli si para davanti indossando una maschera viva, se non "shinigami". Solo che quello – Ichigo Kurosaki – non è un semplice dio della morte.  
Capisce come funziona, comunque, e lo disprezza.  
 _Creatura a metà, senza orientamento né sostanza, potere instabile. Facile morte._  
Finché, nel cadere, sconfitto, non lo sfiora un pensiero.  
Se nelle entità complete alberga anche il nulla... è possibile nel nulla (negli hollow) quiesca anche una scheggia di interezza?

 

Words: 100.

  


  
\-------   
  


 

  
#02   
**Metamorfosi**   


Alza il viso al cielo notturno, nel tentativo di restare cosciente. Orihime lo bacia. (E' troppo.) Tutto è scuro sopra di loro e chiaro dove si perdono le distese della città, un puntillismo cangiante di luci. Dentro di lui decantano sole e calore.  
E' lei la sorgente, inesauribile e generosa; lei, capace di mutare il buio in speranza, la sterile vastità del deserto in oasi. Lei che ha fatto germogliare una pianta là dove non c'era seme. Sente indugiare una mano sul suo petto e va alla deriva. E' completo, ora.  
«Grazie» dice, pensa – trasforma in energia.  
Percepisce il suo sorriso. «A te.»

Words: 105

\----

 

#03  
 **Umanità**

 

La seguirebbe ovunque, anche in capo al mondo (e, pensandoci, vi sono già stati). Non è solo preoccupazione, è piacere e paziente masochismo. Accompagnarla in giro genera i prodromi di un'emicrania colossale; ma il peggio non è quello, né guardarla saltare da un reparto all'altro del primo negozio di un fine settimana.  
Il peggio è l'anima bombarola che il carnevale non manca mai di tirarle fuori. Dei due, sinceramente, credeva di essere il più dannoso.  
I suoi amici la salutano con gioia mentre si mescola a loro, armata di gavettoni alla paprica. Naturale; non sono loro il bersaglio di fine giornata.  
Orihime gli traccia due sbafi di schiuma rossa sulle guance, coi pollici. Un brivido gli corre lungo la schiena.  
«Quasi come prima» dice, e ride, credendo di consolarlo. «Un po' mi mancano, sai.»  
A lui no.

  
  
  


Words: 140


End file.
